Paint Globs and Stethoscopes
by mecha-hunter
Summary: Being an art teacher to young kids can't be that bad, right? SuFin


Tino wiped a glob of paint off of his cheek and sighed heavily. His classroom was in complete disarray and he had no one to blame but himself. He knew he shouldn't have let the terrible trio sit together. Nothing ever good came out of it and now it looked like somebody vomited a rainbow all over. The Finn hadn't expected a thing since the noise level was at a constant land usually when something was up, it would drop immediately. The little kids had executed their plan very well and he had to give them points for that.

Belarus had cut her finger, which he still didn't find out how since he always frisks her for knives, and refused to go to the nurses office without him. Which, Tino should have found strange since she never left Ivan's side, but went with her, thus making another mistake. Never, ever, leave his classroom unsupervised. He was really worried about the cut though since all kinds of icky stuff could get into the cut.

He always got nervous when going to the nurses office though. He couldn't help it! The nurse...was very intense. So after a quick trip there, with him blushing and stammering the whole time, they went back to his room. The noise level was normal, so he didn't think anything off it as he opened the door. The blond should have noticed that Belarus didn't follow him in and stayed outside. Good thing too, because as soon as he walked through the door, he tripped on something, and fell into a confidently placed table that was filled with most of his art supplies.

The rest was a blur. Kids screaming, whether in excitement or what, he didn't know. Landing on the table hurt though and he wasn't able to focus for a few moments. That was kind of disappointing. Meant he was going soft.

Tino tried to get to his feet and put a halt to the building chaos, but slipped on some paint and fell back down again. He couldn't believe it. He used to be the best in his line if work and a room full of children and art supplies had defeated him. If his acquaintances weren't already dead, they would be laughing at him now. Thank god they were dead then.

Which, the terrible trio will be once he could stand up and reach them. This had their fingerprints, literally and figuratively, all over this.

As if sensing their teachers thoughts, all three gave him an innocent look. Before he could snag them, the bell rung and the kids ran for the door. It took him a second to notice, but all of them were clean and only he, and the room was a mess. So that was how he came to be standing in a mess if paint, glitter, and whatever else along with a forming bruise on his side. It was going to take him forever to clean up this mess and he needed to be home as soon as possible to set everything up for tonight.

Letting out a disappointed sigh, the brightly colored man began the long task of cleaning up. Why couldn't he have those those, brats earlier in the day and not last period? There wasn't much he could do though, but have Sadiq call their parents to let them know what happened and hopefully punish them. ...who was he kidding. He knows the parents personally and none of them have the heart to discipline their child. Just like he couldn't when Peter was that age.

The door creaked open and Tino turned around in surprise as three sullen kids were marched in by the straight faced nurse. That, wasn't what he expected and watched as they were nudged over to him and Alfred started to speak. "Sorry Mr. Tino. We didn't mean to hurt you. Just trying to have fun..."

"Da. Fredka here wasn't thinking so I think it's all his fault."

"What did you say?!"

"He said it was your fault, idiota."

"Lovino!"

Again, why were these three allowed near each other? A stern look from the nurse silenced all three and they silently started to clean up. Before Tino could question what was going on, Sadiq waltzed in with a huge grin and patted the Finns shoulder. "Don't worry about these brats, their parents have already been told and I'm here to supervise until they get here. So don't worry about it and hurry up home." The Turk through a wink in for good measure and pushed him out of the room. He missed the sly look Sadiq gave the nurse and since he was already stomping down the hallway.

It was going to take forever to get this stuff of and and-his thought was abruptly cut off as a strong arm caught him around the waist and hauled him over a broad shoulder. A decidedly feminine yelp escaped him and he immediately started to slap his hands against his captures back. "P-put me down you you jerk! If my husband sees you, you'll be sorry! Let me down!"

"...wife"

...and said husband was carrying him. That's embarrassing and shut him up all the way to the car and home. He could probably fry an egg on his face from how mortified he was. Berwald hadn't said a word besides wife, but knew that his Swedish husband was plotting something. Something that he wasn't able to find out as the tall blond ushered him into the house and then bathroom. He gave him a stern look and pointed at the shower. All Tino did was give an exasperated sigh and nodded.

Satisfied, Berwald left and the smaller blond started to clean himself up with a grimace. He would have to clean the bathroom too...

It took a while, but he was finally clean and almost had a heart attack as he walked into the bedroom and Berwald was standing there, with clothes spread on the bed. With a head nod towards the clothes, his husband left the room and was he wearing a suit...? At this point, Tino decided to just go with it. He was tired and didn't want to think too much at this point. He didn't even remember that he had wants to do something today and just put the suit icon that was layed out for him.

He had to smile though as he noticed that his shirt and tie was in Berwalds favorite color, blue. It didn't click for him as to his swede was doing this until he walked into a darkened dining room and a table with food and candles on it. How...? Wait...

"The whole thing was a set up, wasn't it?" A small smile and his chair being pulled out was his only smile. Tino couldn't help but tug his devious husband down to give him a kiss. "Do that again and you'll be sleeping on the couch, but thank you. You knew I was stressing about today, huh?"

Berwald nodded and took his own seat. "Shouldn't worry so much." That got a laugh out of him and a loving smile.

"Happy anniversary, Berwald."


End file.
